This invention relates generally to windows and more specifically to a reversible type of window.
Present swingable windows are not reversible, such that the cleaning thereof is difficult. Especially in high-rise buildings, the cleaning of the present types of windows requires the services of professional window cleaners. Due to the high cost of cleaning the windows of multi-storied buildings, the cleaning is done after long intervals of time. Usually, cleaning is done only before the advent of special occasions and the like.
With the proliferation of condominium apartments, the need for windows which can be cleaned easily becomes more imperative, as the cleaning of windows by outsiders would disturb the privacy of the residents.
Moreover, present windows require the installation of the complete unit (except glazing) during construction, with the glazing of the panels performed later also at the job site.
Furthermore, present swingable windows can not be oriented or directed to get wind ventilation on the left or right of the building.